


Echoes

by DragonofMordor



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, top!Celebrimbor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofMordor/pseuds/DragonofMordor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare and one too many drinks, Mairon tries to relive the past with Celebrimbor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes

 “That’s it, My Mairon,” Melkor whispered in his ears as Mairon’s mouth worked up and down his length.

Mairon’s own length was as achingly hard as Melkor’s felt between his lips. He relaxed his throat to take it all. Melkor was moaning his name over and over again. It felt so good to please his master. Mairon’s own length ached, but his hands gripped Melkor’s legs tightly and did not stray down to touch himself.

This was enough, without a single touch. The feel of Melkor in his mouth, the noises his master made, and the knowledge that Melkor was pleased with Mairon’s service was all that Mairon needed.

“So good, Mairon,” Melkor groaned.

Melkor’s hips began to thrust. Mairon took it all. They were both so close. Mairon stroked his tongue around Melkor’s length the way he knew his master liked. Melkor wrapped his hands in Mairon’s hair and thrust harder.

Suddenly Melkor pulled away. Mairon moaned at the loss and looked up at his Master.

“Not good enough, Mairon,” Melkor said. 

“Master, tell me what you need,” Mairon begged.

“You were not good enough. You failed me,” Melkor said.

“Master, I’m sorry, so sorry. Please, tell me what to do,” Mairon begged.

“There is nothing you can do,” Melkor said, pulling even further away. “You failed me in battle and now you cannot even get this right. I’m not sure you even want to please me.”

“No, Master. Just tell me what to do. I can do better,” Mairon said desperately.

“It is no use, Mairon,” Melkor said softly. “I am already gone.”

Melkor began to fade further away. Mairon tried to get up and go after him, but he could not move. He was stuck, naked and on his knees. He was alone.

Mairon woke and sat straight up in bed. Beside him Celebrimbor stirred. Mairon closed his eyes, but refused to let a single tear fall. Melkor was long gone. He was alone. Mairon’s only focus was to continue their work. He had no time for pain. He would not, could not fail again.

Mairon sank back into the covers, turning to face the wall so Celebrimbor could not see his face. Maybe he could get another few hours of sleep. Just then a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. He felt the elf’s warm body press up against his back.

Mairon should push him away. No reason to let Celebrimbor get so familiar with him. No reason to let anything hinder his claim on the elf. And yet…it felt good. He had not been held in so long. Melkor had always held him when they slept together. Maybe, just for tonight, Mairon would allow Celebrimbor to do the same. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine it was his master.

Mairon finally fell asleep again. He slept deeply. The feeling of warm arms wrapped around him kept the nightmares away. Yet when he woke, the pain he felt had not lessened. There was much to do today. They were so close. With Celebrimbor’s help he could finally have the rings he envisioned. Work was all he had, and it would have to be enough to silence the feeling of failure.

Hours later, Mairon held up the silver ring to inspect it. The metal glinted in the light of the forge fires. It was perfect. He could feel the power thrumming through it. It looked so simple, and yet it was the beginning of everything. He would use the rings to conquer all. He turned and handed it to Celebrimbor.

“Finally,” Mairon said. “We have achieved so much together, Tyelpe. This is just the beginning.” 

“Annatar, it is beautiful,” Celebrimbor said. “I never thought we could make something like this.” 

“Together, Tyelpe. You’re skills and mine,” Mairon replied. “Now let us go celebrate.”

"Yes, I will command that a feast be prepared so all can share in our accomplishment," Celebrimbor said.

"No, let us just share this celebration between the two of us. We can invite the others to join us later," Mairon said.

Mairon and Celebrimbor made their way up to the banquet hall. Along the way, Celebrimbor stopped to greet various elves and tell them the good news. He invited them all to an evening feast. When they reached the banquet hall, they entered and sat across from each other at the end of the table.

“Bring some food and wine,” Celebrimbor commanded a servant. “Annatar and I are celebrating.”

Soon plates of meat, cheese, and bread and bottles of oil were brought out along with barrels of wine. Glasses were poured and set before them. Mairon picked up his glass. The red wine gave off an earthy smell. Mairon tipped the glass back and quickly drank its contents. Another glass was poured. Mairon drank that one too.

Mairon’s head was soon starting to haze. Celebrimbor was prattling on about something across from him, but he was focused on the wine. It had been a long time since he drunk this much, but last night’s dream still haunted him. He just wanted to forget for a little while. If working in the forge was not enough to quiet his fears, then maybe he could drown them in wine.

“What do you think, Annatar?” Celebrimbor asked beside him.

“What?” Mairon asked.

“I think you’ve had a bit to much wine,” Celebrimbor said in an amused tone.

“Nonsense. We are celebrating,” Mairon said. “Let's have more wine.”

Another few glasses and Mairon was finally relaxed. He turned to look at Celebrimbor. The elf was shorter than him, but his dark coloring could, if Mairon squinted, almost remind him of Melkor. Perhaps he could forget his dreams by bedding the elf. Celebrimbor, though he was no Melkor, had some skill. Perhaps, just this once, Mairon would let him explore it fully.

“Tell the servants to leave,” Mairon commanded. “I think it is time we try another form of celebration.”

“Annatar, I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Celebrimbor said. “You are very drunk, and I’ve had a few glasses myself.”

Mairon stood up let his robes slip to the floor. Celebrimbor let out a small groan. Mairon never got tired of the affect his body had on people. Even Melkor, mightiest of all beings, ruler of all Arda, stared when Mairon revealed himself.

“Come on, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “I know you want this. Would you truly turn down the opportunity to have me?” 

Celebrimbor just stared. It seemed that words would not come. Celebrimbor belonged to Mairon. Mairon knew just how to entice the elf. Mairon sank to his knees. It had been so long since he had done this, but it was a skill easily remembered.

“Annatar,” Celebrimbor moaned. “You do not have to do this.”

“I want to, Tyelpe,” Mairon purred. “Let me pleasure you. Let me have a taste.”

Mairon reached up and parted Celebrimbor’s robes. He pulled the already hard length out of Celebrimbor’s breeches. He stroked his hand up and down a few times before leaning in to run his tongue along the tip. Celebrimbor groaned.

Mairon stroked his tongue down the length a few times. He reached down to caress the elf’s stones. Then he finally took the length into his mouth. Celebrimbor was not nearly as large as Melkor, and he did not fill Mairon’s mouth the same. Mairon closed his lips tighter around the length and took it in deeper. 

“Fuck,” Celebrimbor gasped.

Mairon closed his eyes. He remembered the feel of his knees on the floor and the taste of Melkor on his tongue. He remembered the words Melkor groaned out as he came in Mairon’s willing mouth.

“Annatar…Annatar…feels so good,” Celebrimbor keened out.

Celebrimbor’s hips began to move slightly, but the elf gripped his hands against the table to stop.

“Go ahead, Tyelpe,” Mairon said as he pulled off briefly. “Fuck my mouth. Take me.”

Celebrimbor groaned as Mairon slid all the way back down. Mairon opened his throat up as Celebrimbor finally began to move. His thrusts were much more gentle than Melkor ever was, but Mairon still enjoyed the feeling. With his eyes again closed he imagined that it was Melkor claiming him.

“Fuck…Annatar…oh fuck,” Celebrimbor moaned.

Mairon could feel the elf shuddering. Celebrimbor was close. Mairon allowed another couple thrusts and then he pulled away. Celebrimbor groaned.

“I want you to come inside me,” Mairon purred. “I want you to fuck me.” 

“Oh…Eru…Annatar,” Celebrimbor stuttered.

Celebrimbor nodded. The elf quickly removed his clothes. They landed in a haphazard pile. Mairon would never understand why Celebrimbor could not take a few minutes to make his things neat.

Celebrimbor stepped back from the table to give Mairon room. Mairon bent himself over the table, his legs and arse spread wide. He pulled his cheeks apart to give Celebrimbor a view of where he would be in a few short moments. 

“Fuck…Annatar, if you keep doing that and I’m going to come before I’m even inside you,” Celebrimbor breathed.

Mairon smirked, but he moved his hands to grip the sides of the table instead. He felt Celebrimbor’s hands stroke along his arse before a slicked finger brushed against his entrance and slid inside. A second finger soon joined it. Celebrimbor worked his fingers, stretching Mairon open. Mairon groaned it felt good. It had been a long time since he had any fingers in there but his own. Yet Celebrimbor was taking his time, and all Mairon wanted was to be fucked.

“Fuck me,” Mairon demanded. “I’m ready now. I want it to be tight for you.”

“Annatar, are you sure,” Celebrimbor asked. “I do not want to hurt you.”

“I want a little pain,” Mairon said. “It only makes the pleasure better.” 

Celebrimbor slid his fingers out of Mairon. In only a few short moments, Celebrimbor was sliding his length into Mairon with a grunt. Celebrimbor tried to slide slowly, but Mairon thrust back against him until he was filled completely. Celebrimbor slowly began to thrust.

“Faster, harder,” Mairon demanded. “I want you to take me.”

Celebrimbor complied. The elf was gasping over and over again. Celebrimbor’s hands slid up against Mairon’s hips. Mairon could feel that the elf shaking. Melkor never shook, and he never hesitated. He took what he wanted without question or doubt. Yet he made sure Mairon knew just how much he enjoyed it.

“Tell me how good I am for you,” Mairon begged. He needed to hear it.

“You are perfect, Annatar,” Celebrimbor whispered reverently. “You are beautiful like this. You are so good to me.”

Mairon rewarded the elf by clenching around his length. Celebrimbor gave a stuttering gasp and began to thrust faster. He stroked his hands softly against Annatar’s hips.

“Fuck…yes.” Mairon groaned. “Harder." 

Mairon closed his eyes again. He remembered how good it felt when Melkor would fuck him. Melkor always took him hard and fast. Where Celebrimbor was gentle, Melkor was hard and demanding. He claimed Mairon every time. There was never any question who Mairon belonged to. Even now as Mairon allowed Celebrimbor to fuck him and played the role of the Lord of Gifts, in his heart he was still Melkor’s lieutenant.

“Annatar, you feel so good,” Celebrimbor moaned.

_Melkor’s hands were on Mairon hips as he thrust hard and fast._

_“So good, Mairon.” He purred in Mairon’s ear. “You are perfect for me.”_

“Yes…please…harder,” Mairon gasped as he spread himself out further across the table and thrust back.

Celebrimbor groaned. _Melkor groaned._

Celebrimbor’s thrusts began to stutter. He was making soft keening noises that sounded like a prayer. Mairon was so close. 

“Touch me, “ Mairon begged. “Please…I need.”

Celebrimbor reached around and stroked Mairon’s length with his left hand. His right hand was still gripping Mairon’s hip. Celebrimbor groaned loudly as Mairon clenched even tighter. 

“Yes…Annatar…so good.” Celebrimbor gasped.

Celebrimbor thrust once more deeply. Mairon could feel the elf’s release, his seed coating Mairon’s walls. The hand gripping Mairon’s length clenched, just enough for a touch of pain. That was all it took. Mairon keened as his release hit. Waves of seed covered the ground below him.

They lay there panting for a few short moments. Then Celebrimbor gently pulled himself out of Mairon. He reached over to stroke Mairon’s hair, but Mairon pulled away. Mairon slid off the table and bent down to grab his robes from the neat pile of his clothes on the floor. He quickly dressed. Not a single word was spoken as Celebrimbor too began to dress.

“Annatar…” Celebrimbor finally started to say as he pulled on his trousers.

Before the elf could say another word, Mairon turned and walked out.


End file.
